The Train Ride to my New Life
by BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI
Summary: Ichigo, the victim of a hostage situation in a train station, gets kidnapped. How did he manage to escape the hostage situation? By doing what he does best. Kicking ass. Who is this Leone person, where is Ichigo's missing twin, and what happened in Ichigo's past? Read to find out. GinxShirosaki, GrimmjowxIchigo, and one sided AizenxIchigo AU, OC, OOC [TINY BIT] R&R! M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Victim Switches Roles.

REGULAR POV

Ichigo Kurosaki never imagined that this would happen to him. He, in all his redhead glory, had just graduated from an art college and had decided to head home for a little celebration. He had gotten a nice apartment for himself in his college days and thought a nice party with the family would be good for him before coming back to his new home. But just as he was about to board the 3:00 A.M. train, his sleepy eyes registered a giant man coming towards him, dressed in a white uniform he didn't recognize. Usually, he would just ignore it, but something told him he should keep an eye on the bigger man. Maybe it was the fact that the guy was three times his size and could eat Ichigo for breakfast, or perhaps because the guy had the ugliest face that the recent art grad had ever seen or it could have been the weird half bald-ponytail, random tufts of hair thing he had on top of his head. It might've had something to do with the fact that he had large, bloodshot eyes, or he that he had a part of a skull mask attached to his ugly face. Wait. What? Shit! That means this ugly fucker is a part of the Espada, the ruthless gang that always got into fights with the other gang that ruled in the Karakura area, the Seireitei gang. Ichigo didn't realize he had spoken aloud until the brute had turned his bloodshot eyes onto him. The bigger male ran toward the art grad, grabbing the the petrified, lithe body and using it as a hostage.

"Yammy!" a new voice called, coming from the equivalent of a sex god with electric blue hair. "Let go of the kid and come back to Aizen with us." The voice soothed, and Ichigo, in his helplessness, heard the "Kid" part which helped to clear his fear filled brain. A growl was heard and three pairs of surprised eyes flicked to the infuriated redhead. Before anyone could blink, a snap was heard and blood poured from Yammy's nose. In the next instant, Yammy was keeled over, the wind knocked from his lungs and a knee in his abdomen. Ichigo removed his knee, letting Yammy fall to the ground, unconscious, and he kicked his face for good measure. He picked up the bag he had dropped, avoiding the shocked gazes from the sexy Adonis and the emo skinny guy. He walked into the train that was now only five minutes from departing, shouting "I'm not a kid!" over his shoulder.

GRIMMJOW POV

When the cute redheaded teen growled, I was pretty surprised, but I was even more surprised when he took down Yammy in a matter of seconds. The Emo motioned toward the train, silently telling me to follow the redheaded firecracker. I agreed, knowing he was probably gonna haul the fat ass back to Aizen and tell him about the kid. I jumped on the train, now two minutes away from departing, and followed the teen through the almost empty train. I guess it was a good thing I had taken off my Espada mask, but my blue hair still attracted weird looks and penny whores. [a/n My friends know exactly who I'm talking about. And she ain't never getting Grimm] The teen sat down, and I took the vacant seat next to him. If he noticed, he didn't let on, and I found myself trailing my eyes along his body. He had black Converse on, along with a pair of dark skinny jeans (DAMN HE LOOKS GOOD) and a dark blue band shirt for the rock band 'The Who'. It wasn't a popular band now, but they still had a ton of famous songs that weren't half bad. He had a black hoodie on top of that, sleeves pushed up around the elbows and a **V **on the inside of his left hand wrist. I looked forward once more, imagining me taking off all those clothes which suited him so well. Turning my thoughts back to the teen, I noticed his chocolate brown eyes glued to my form. I smirked, taunting the teen by asking, "Like what you see Kid?" If I expected an outburst, he didn't satisfy. I noticed the mirth filled brown pools that accompanied the beautiful smile on his face.

"Well, I just figured that since you were checking me out, you wouldn't mind if I took that time to size you up. After all, I need to know how much power to us to make my escape. I mean, since you're tailing me, I figured you're probably hoping I will come with you, now going pleasantly is another story or you just don't want to lose sight of me. Either one doesn't work in my favor, especially since I have a family reunion to get to. But I guess I should be happy that the emo guy thought you could handle yourself. He's probably taking that ugly guy back to 'Aizen' or whoever. Fewer opponents make it easier to kick their asses." I smirked. This kid was a lot smarter than he looked. I would enjoy kidnapping him.

End of Chapter One!

I hope you guys enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The missed Family Reunion Takes a Funny Twist

ICHIGO POV

I could feel Sex God smirking, even as I got up and left the train car. It was slightly unnerving, not knowing what such a sinful smirk was about, but not caring because, no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find the smirk anything but sexy. I walked away; ignoring the lecherous gazes I received and I decided I should keep my defenses up. I had fallen for the lust once before, almost getting myself killed, so wrapped up in pleasure to ever notice how bad into the underground until Aunt Yoruichi sent Shiro over to beat some sense into me. Speaking of, it had been three years since he had seen his albino twin, and in just a few days, it would be the anniversary of the day he went missing. Pulling himself out of his depressing musings, Ichigo continued to walk past the next few train cars, just to put some distance between himself and Mr. Sexy. He knew it was stupid, of course, but he just couldn't have Adonis sitting next to him. The musky scent of aftershave and the way his hair- NO! Bad Ichigo! The train came to a slow stop and he located the closest exit. He may not be anywhere near his Dad's house, but he decided it would be better to walk than be on the same train as the blue-haired devil. I was walking down the deserted street, staying in the light so as not to get jumped in the shadows of Karakura's downtown. He was pulled into an especially dark alley, cursing softly at his bad luck. "Listen up you Fucker! I really don't want to have to beat the shit out of you. Just let me go." I asked, just about at the end of my rope. "My name's not fucker, it's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjaques." Came the overly sexy voice that I instantly recognized as the blue-haired Adonis that had followed me onto the train. "Well shit." I muttered before a needle was injected, none too kindly, into my jugular vein and I crumpled into the awaiting arms of the Devil's offspring and my kidnapper.

ELSEWHERE, ULQUIORRA POV

"…and he was taken down in a matter of seconds by a guy who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen," I stated the latest facts of the mission monotonously, "he seemed to be a civilian. Lithe build. Orange hair with brown eyes."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Shirosaki shouted.

"I said Yammy refused to come in, taking a hos-"

"Not that Dipshit! The part about what he looked like."

"The civilian that took down Yammy had a lithe build, orange hair, and brown eyes." I answered.

"Where did he take down Yammy?" Shirosaki asked.

"Excuse me, but is there a point to this Shirosaki?" Lord Aizen interrupted.

"Yes. Now where did he take down Yammy?"

"At the train station in Northern Karakura, he took down Yammy in front of the train heading to Eastern Karakura before entering said train." I replied.

"Damn it! What did Yammy do to provoke him?" He asked.

"Took him Hostage, although, the teen looked pretty calm until Grimmjow called him a kid. He then growled and took down Yammy before entering the train saying he wasn't a kid." I explained, thinking back on the strange reaction.

"I can't believe it! He hasn't changed a single bit. What the hell has that temper of his gotten him into this time?" Shirosaki asked, supposedly talking to himself.

"You make it sound as if you know the boy that Ulquiorra is talking about." Sir Tousen concluded.

"Know him?" Shirosaki asked cruelly. "Well, if there is anyone I knew better than myself, it would be my twin brother, and I definitely recognize my twin brother when someone starts to talk about him."

The room went silent, shocked expressions crossing upon all the present Espada's faces. Aizen was the first to recover.

"I didn't know that you had a twin brother Shirosaki."

"Surprise. Surprise. Yeah. I have a twin brother, looks like my carbon copy with more color. A real piece of eye-candy that one." He replied bitterly.

"I would very much like to meet him." Aizen stated.

"Well Grimmjow is on his way to bring him in right now." I supplied.

"Grimmjow has him right here in his arms." Came the reply as Grimmjow stepped from the shadows, a brutal smirk marring his features.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!" Shirosaki shouted, frantically rushing over to the body Grimmjow held. Grimmjow dropped said body when he knew Shirosaki was in a close enough range to catch it. Barely managing to keep his twin from hitting the ground, Shirosaki turned furious Gold on Black eyes towards Grimmjow. "The hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted.

"The kid was getting heavy." Was Grimmjow's reply with an air of disintrest. When Shirosaki was about to pummel Grimmjow for the mistreatment of his twin, said twin nuzzled into Shirosaki's chest with a snarl. All eyes were on the twins, fearing the apparent temper the colored copy had. A sigh was heard before the Orangette's breathing became even once more. Shirosaki sighed in relief, not a good sign for the other Espada, and took his seat once more, this time with his twin held Bridal Style in his arms were he most certainly belonged.

Chapter Two is now finished! 0_-

I can't decide if that is good or bad.

But you can decide if this story is good or bad!

Please Review!

No Flames Please [I have no Idea what I did to deserve them]

See you for the next chapter [Maybe?!]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Meeting of the One Who Doesn't Belong

REGULAR POV

The rest of the meeting went without any more problems, that was, until the sleeping twin let out a sudden whimper. Everyone's attention was now on the writhing twin that appeared to be in pain. Their suspicions were confirmed when a scream, raw and helpless, forced its way out of the sleeping twin's mouth. A back arch and another whimper later, tears were streaming down his face and he lay there, twitching but otherwise still. Shirosaki had tried to shake the teen awake, and, upon finding it useless, had begun to rock his twin, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The other Espada were shocked to see anything other than a brutal, insane and maniacal smile on Shirosaki's face, it was instead filled with a worried frown. Eventually, the sleeping body had stopped twitching and crying, seemingly peaceful after his utter breakdown.

"Wha' da' 'ell is wron' wit' ya' brothe' Shirosaki?" Gin Ichimaru, Aizen's second, asked.

"Chronic nightmares. He's suffered from them ever since he was a kid. Bad Past is haunting him is what the doc said. He'll be wakin up soon." Shirosaki answered, and as if right on cue, Ichigo shot up in Shirosaki's lap, nearly scaring the Espada shitless from the sudden movement. Wide brown pools stared at the person he was facing, which happened to be Aizen. Panting could be heard from Ichigo, who finally could breathe enough to ask, "Who the hell are *pant* you?"

AIZEN POV

The feisty teen that was twin brothers with one of my Espada shot up faster than I had seen anyone move, that is, except for his brother. The beautiful brown eyes Ulquiorra mentioned stared at me and his breaths came in pants as he tried to regain his composure. "Who the hell are *pant* you?" He asked, his baritone voice much more pleasant than Shirosaki's own watery one. I could tell he had no idea there were other people in the room because as soon as Gin giggled, he shot up out of Shirosaki's lap and landed six feet behind his chair. To say the Espada and I were impressed was an understatement. He immediately got into a fighting stance that, surprisingly, was better than most of my gang could do. Shirosaki's watery laugh rang through the silent hall before turning into a full-blown cackle and the shocked expression on the orange headed teen was almost comical. "Shirosaki Ogichi Urahara! Where the FUCK have you been! Karin and Yuzu have been worried sick, not to mention Mom and Dad. I do not fucking believe this! You are gone for three fucking years without so much as a phone call and here you are, all fine and dandy. You said you'd never ever get into the underground life in Karakura! Even after all that shit happened to me!? I don't fucking believe it! I'm gonna tear you a fucking new one!" Needless to say, Shirosaki had stopped cackling and turned an ashen color. Before anyone could move, Gin had the boy in a headlock, choking the redhead for yelling at his lover. It was an interesting fight in the end, even if it had lasted only thirty seconds. As soon as Gin had the teen in a headlock, the teen was flipping Gin over, throwing him over the table and into a shocked Grimmjow, probably for kidnapping him. As a pissed off Grimmjow joined the battle, Ichigo used three open palmed hits to Grimmjow's pressure points to knock him unconscious. He grabbed Gin's incoming kick, pulling his knee up to hit Gin's open abdomen. Then he was stalking towards the table where the rest of the shocked Espada were still sitting, frozen in place. Shiro snapped out of his stupor and seemingly appeared behind Ichigo. Grabbing a fistful of orange locks, Shirosaki pulled his twins head back, earning himself a whimper from the rough treatment. "Didn't I tell you that you're temper would get you in trouble? Now, I want you to apologize to Gin for hurting him as soon as he wakes up. You don't have to apologize to Grimmy cause' he's an asshole and he kidnapped you. Understand?" Shirosaki hissed. He received a cruel smile that didn't belong on the Orangette's face, and a nod before an elbow landed in his gut. "Like hell. He attacked me first. Self defense Shiro. It doesn't count, so I don't have to apologize to anyone." The redhead countered, catching the doubled over Shirosaki. A stray tear made its track down the redhead's tearstained face. "I've missed you, you stupid fucker." He informed his half unconscious twin. "Da. Me to Ichi." Shirosaki smiled, regaining enough composure to answer his younger sibling. The orange head helped Shirosaki stand, guiding him to an empty chair at the silent table. After Shirosaki had been seated, the colored copy went to were Gin was just waking up, offering his hand to help Gin stand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but my instincts kicked in, living with Yoruichi kind of does that to a person. And I know you were just trying to protect your boyfriend." The latter part was whispered, just loud enough so that Gin and I, who was closest to them, could hear. A small smile graced the face of Shirosaki's twin and the shock on Gin's face was obvious.

GIN POV

When he told me that he knows that Shi and I were dating, I could have thrown up. How did he know? Was Shiro passing secret letter to him? Or was he just THAT perceptive? I could tell by the smirk curled over his lips that he was, infact, THAT perceptive. He led me to sit next to Shi, who reached out and grasped my hand under the table. A small squeeze of reassurance was given to me before the younger twin grasped my shoulder with a constricting power that scared me. He started to cough uncontrollably, the grip on my shoulder tightening painfully. I stood up slowly, wincing in pain before moving his trembling hand to the steady metal chair. He continued to cough, knees buckling as he gasped for air. I caught him, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he coughed up blood on my shoulder, staining my white Espada uniform crimson. Shiro worriedly bit the bottom corner of his lip as he watched his twin cough up bile and sag against his boyfriend. Half of the Espada- Hallibel, Syazel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Aizen were half standing, half sitting, worriedly watching the scene unfold. The rest watched with a look of slight confusion mixed with worry, even if they tried to hide their concern. As soon as the Orangette stopped coughing, he took a shuddering breath in and slumped against me, still trembling like a small child. I could tell he was exhausted, so I shifted his weight, turning hi, over so he fell into my arms and I picked him up bridal style, much to his embarrassment. He turned his flushed face into my shoulder as best as he could, and I handed him off to Shi who was about to ask the teen what was wrong before he noticed his twin had already fallen deep asleep. That was when things started to go south. Yammy burst into the room, looking to pick a fight with Grimmjow when he noticed the sleeping boy in Shiro's arm. He rushed over, pointing an accusing finger at the boy and demanding that he get rid of 'that mongrel'.

"Yer just jealous he kicked yer ass! Get over it. He kicked Gin and Grimmy's asses too." Shiro snarled, infuriated with the brute that was threatening his younger twin.

"Yeah. If he goes around kickin all the Espada's asses, that don't exactly look good." Yammy shouted back.

"Now Listen Here! MY BABY TWIN AINT GOING NOWHERE. HE'S A GOOD KID AND IT WAS SELF DEFENSE. MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO NOT TAKE CIVILIANS HOSTAGE CAUSE YER AFRAID OF AIZEN'S WRATH! YER A GIANT ASS CHICKEN!" Shiro growled animalisticly, clutching his twin tighter to the point the younger was whimpering lightly.

"TWIN!? I didn't know you had a fucking twin! Shit! The world don't need another Shirosaki! Especially one that can take out the Espada's second!" Yammy argued.

Chocolate brown eyes blinked open, turning a brownish red color. Orange hair morphed into a jet black and a hiss was heard. "Mu-Mugetsu! W-wha-what are ya doing h-here?" Shi practically whimpered. In one fell swoop, Yammy was pinned ten feet up the wall, his hands pinned up above his head with a jet black and red sword. A few seconds later, his pained scream was heard, his nerves finally telling his brain that he was in pain. Mugetsu, as Shiro called him, didn't seem to move at all, but you could see where Yammy's blood had splattered his cheek.

"Ichigo Urahara's body needs rest. He has stayed up all night the past few weeks studying for his college exam. He has physically and mentally exhausted himself in almost everyway, not to mention this baboon," The guy said, flicking his wrist at Grimmjow, "had drugged him when he had no food or vital nutrients to counteract the drug. Furthermore, while in his drugged state, he forced himself awake, not trusting his kidnapper, and made himself sick. If you don't quiet down and let him nap, I will string you up just as I have done to the brute who got him into this mess." By the time the strange man was finished talking, Ichigo's hair had faded back to orange and his eyes returned to their natural brown color. He crumpled, landing in Aizen's outstretched arms. I was slightly surprised that Aizen had caught him instead, but one look at Shiro told me he was afraid of this Mugetsu guy, and not because of the recent threat. Aizen picked up the boy, and, walking off, said "Meeting Dismissed." This successfully snapped Shiro out of his unresponsive state, causing him to watch the leader of the Espada walk off with his littler twin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Fight in the Hallways of Las Noches

AIZEN POV

The boy was as light as a feather, almost as if he was nothing more than muscle, not an inch of fat. I could probably throw him ten feet in the air with no problem. He sighed and burrowed deeper into my arms, displaying a vulnerable behavior that made me want to protect him. But from what I'd seen and heard, living with my childhood friend and his wife had made it easy for him to protect himself. I continued walking down the hall, only to be snapped out of my thoughts as Kaname came walking towards me.

"Kaname, Is there something the matter?"

"No Lord Aizen. We've given Yammy over to orihime and Szayel. Do you think he is the one that has been causing all the deaths of the Vasto Lorde?"

"No. I believe he is an innocent. I doubt he knows this Mugetsu person is a part of him."

"Interesting. What do you plan on doing with the boy?"

"Not much. I plan to…. Study him."

A snort was heard from the shadows, our evil, infuriating, stupid, teasing jackass of an informant appearing.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Is that anyway to treat a guest? You're probably gonna rape the kid while he's sleeping, judging from that suggestive gaze on your overly posh face."

My 'suggestive grin on my overly posh face' slipped, "I'd assume you aren't here just to reprimand me. Do you have any good information for me?"

"No need to get snappy." He teased, "I heard he struck down in Menos Forest. Killed all the Menos Grande and left their bodies with a signature. Looked like the Greek symbol for lightning. I hear rumor people are blaming one of the lower gangs in Storm City, but there ain't any proof. Plus, Seireitei is locking down, never sending anything less than five guys per mission. Someone APPARENTLY got in the way of the guy responsible and got himself killed. Oh and just a piece of advice, I wouldn't do anything to permanent to that kid. Yoruichi is going on a rampage 'cause her 'precious baby' didn't show up for a family event. I'm guessing you didn't just happen upon that kid, just a word for the wise." He finished, leaning against the nearest wall, his smirk growing as Tousen growled in warning. Our informant was playing a dangerous game, and I wish to be there when he slips up. The kid in my arms sighed again and shifted, catching Leone's attention. Leone took out his pocket knife, poking his forefinger to get a bead of blood to surface. He approached the teen, marking the kanji for protection on his forehead. Leone stepped back, the spot where his blood ran down, dissolving as it went.

"Show me to my room then, ne?"

I nodded towards Kaname, who snapped his fingers at our obnoxious informant. Said informant grabbed the offending fingers and snapped them like twigs.

"I don't like to be snapped at. I may sell my info to you, but that don't mean you can jerk me around like your personal pet."

At the raised voice of Leone, a large Doberman dog came out of the shadows, growling viciously.

"Now see, you made Celo mad at ya."

The Doberman, now known as Celo, growled once more, and barked loudly, waking the sleeping boy in my arms. Brown orbs blinked open, peering up at me though I didn't take my eyes off the dog. He looked around, wiggling until I let him down. I pushed him protectively behind me, shielding him slightly with my body and keeping him there by putting my arm in front of his chest. He brushed off the afore mentioned arm, slowly walking forward until he was arm length from the growling dog, completely ignoring my wary look. He held out his right hand, allowing the dog to sniff him before it brushed its head on his side. He took that as a sign to pet it, running his hands over the dog's slick black fur. The dog's tongue lolled about as he panted, enjoying the nice treatment.

The forgotten informant spoke up, smiling all the while. "What's your name kid?"

A growl was heard, similar to Shirosaki's and the teen's head shot up. "I am NOT a kid!" he snapped.

"Alrigh'. Alrigh'. Take it easy. What's yer name then?"

"Ichigo."

"Got a last name?"

"Yeah."

"Do ya mind tellin' me?"

"It's Urahara," he huffed. "Ichigo Urahara."

LEONE POV

The kid told me his name, his baritone voice soothing my dog's ears. Celo, who was thoroughly enjoying hos treatment, whined softly and rubbed himself onto the teen's outstretched hand.

"Nice name. You must be Yoruichi's kid. She's throwing a fit about her 'precious baby' missing some family gathering or something."

"Family Reunion." He instantly clarified. "Damn. I was hoping she wouldn't. But you know what, if that blue-haired devil hadn't kidnapped me, I wouldn't be in this mess. No. Scratch that! It all started when I kicked that ugly guy's ass, the one with the ponytail and the bad breath. His name is Yomy or something."

"So it was Mr. Yam Eater? If anyone, I would have blamed Blueberry. From what I've heard, he was the one who kidnapped you. But whatever, I'm Leone, a source of information for Aizen as well as many other crime bosses." I said, offering a hand. He took it with his left hand, the only one available, and I noticed a **V **on the inside of his wrist.

"I don't know who Aizen is, but I'm guessing it's him," he said, pointing to the leader of the Espada and guessing correctly. "Nice to meet you I guess."

"Aww. I'm hurt. I'll see you later. All my other pets will want to meet you after the way you treated Celo. But for now, I am going to retire to my room." I said, bowing.

"Cool, see you later." He responded with a smile.

ICHIGO POV

When he told me he was going to retire to his room, I realized I didn't know how long I was going to have to stay here. I needed to get home because a pissed off Yoruichi was NOT good for gang business, but I couldn't just waltz out the front door and wave goodbye like we were old friends. I get that mom was probably freaking out because she thought I would end up like Shiro, after all, she got SUPER protective of me after he disappeared. I brought myself out of the musings of my past, replacing the bitterness from my head onto my face in the form of a scowl.

"Yeah so, am I going to have to stay here? 'Cause I'd really like to see my family and my cat. Just show me the nearest door and I can be on my way. I mean, it's not like I'm really needed here and well, I mean, yeah." I ranted nervously. The look on Aizen's face shattered my hopes.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: The Magical Phone Call Home

**ICHIGO POV**

"No. You aren't going home." He said. I mean, it wasn't as if u was planning on telling anyone that I had been kidnapped. I was too far into the underworld to rely on the police. I frowned, tapping my foot lightly as I cocked my hip. Yeah, the stereotypical sassy pose, but I couldn't help it. He was pissing me off!

"Excuse me!?" I said, using the best, most threatening voice I could muster.

"Lord Aizen has made his decision and you will respect it. I have no doubt that his choice will bring about justice." The dark skinned man claimed, taking a threatening step forward.

"Oh Hell No! Screw this SHIT! I'm leaving with or without your approval!" I scoffed, pissed off at the two gang members who stood between me and my freedom. I took down the 'justice' guy just as quickly as I took down Grimmjow. Three swift blows to different pressure points and he went to sleep. I let him fall, turning my wary eyes toward Aizen. I knew mot to underestimate him even if his suffocating ego pissed me off. That was right about when Gin came strolling up, eyeing the unconscious dude, Aizen, then me.

"Ne, Ne, did I interrupt sometin'?"

"Yeah! I want to leave and they won't let me! So I was going to kick their asses to get my freedom." I answered.

"Awwwww! Aizen! Let 'em go, we don't nee' an angry Yoruichi breatin' dow' our necks." Gin argued I was starting to like him more and more!

"Fine! You may leave. The door is down that hallway and to the left. Last door of the corridor." Aizen sighed, exasperated.

"Cool, Bye! Thanks Gin! You'd better treat Shiro right or it won't just be him kicking your ass!" I said, waving before I sprinted off in the specified directions.

**LEONE POV**

I watched from the shadows, enjoying the sight of a child taking down the Espada's third. As Gin strolled up, I noticed a slight difference to the way he walked and that he had blood on his shoulder. Did that mean this kid had taken down the Espada's second as well?! I could use someone like that on my team. Wait. Why was he talking about Shirosaki like they were long time friends? Hold on a minute! I knew that when the kid growled at me, it sounded familiar! Was this Ichigo kid related to THE Shirosaki? That just made the headlines! Oh. He's coming this way! Maybe I should tail him? It would probably end up being a horrible idea, but whatever. I followed him towards the door, leaving the mice warm bed behind for the only thing that would quell my animal-like curiosity. As soon as he opened the door, a smile curled onto his lips and he pulled a cell phone out of his jacket pocket, dialing a number before putting it up to his ear.

I heard Yoruichi's voice growl on the other side of the line, "Who the hell is bothering me this time?!"

"Is that any way to treat the kid that has been missing for twelve hours?" He teased.

"Ichi! Honey, are you okay? What happened? Where are you? I'll send a car to pick you up!"

"Mom, I'm fine! I got to see Shiro."

A gasp was heard, followed by a crash then Yoruichi said, "Honey? You're on speaker. Tell your father what you just said."

"I saw Shiro. He's just fine. I would have dragged him back with me, but I couldn't rip him from his boyfriend. They were one of the cutest couples I had ever seen!"

"God. How long has it been? I haven't seen your brother is three years." Kisuke's voice chimed in.

"I know. I just got used to being twinless. Then all of a sudden, I get kidnapped and wake up in his lap."

"He kidnapped you? I'm gonna kick his ass!" Yoruichi snapped.

"No. I doubt he ordered it. Lots just say a gang member used me as a hostage, so I kicked his ass. Then a member of the same gang thought it would be a good idea to introduce me to their boss, so he kidnapped me."

"So how are you calling us? Did the boss let you?" Kisuke asked, always the logical one.

"Well, they let me go after I tokk down their second, third, and my kidnapper."

"Aww. That's my baby!" Yoruichi beamed over the phone.

"Umm. Can you send Shinji to pick me up? I haven't seen him in a while." Ichigo asked, "he's back from his mission, right?"

"Yup! All safe and sound on our side. Where are you?" Said Kisuke.

"Western Karakura. 666 Las Nochas Lane." Ichigo stated.

A gasp from Yoruichi was heard before she collected her wits and responded, "That's Espada territory! Did they take you?!"

"No. Thae didn't take me." Ichigo reassured. Ha Ha, smart kid!

I processed all the information I had on Thae:

-Thae Rodgers

-6'3"

-260 pounds

-Caucasian Male

-Leader of 'The Jumpers' gang

-Currently single

-Ex boyfriend of Shirosaki Urahara

-Shirosaki broke it off a year and 4 months ago

-Three scars diagonal from forehead to right ear

-One scar from forehead straight down left side to chin

Ok, so maybe I knew more than a little about him, but that was my job. At least I can add 'avoided an all out gang war' to Ichigo's list.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: The Past of the Broken City and The Ride Home

[Yay! Grimm's Chapter]

**LEONE POV**

I now knew Ichigo was smarter than he looked. He knew Yoruichi would probably start an all out war with the Espada if she found out that that was the gang that kidnapped her kid. Plus, with the small number of Vizards, Yoruichi and Kisuke's gang wouldn't be the one winning the battle.

Yoruichi's voice was heard, "Alright. We'll send Shinji to pick you up. SHINJI! Go pick up Ichigo at this address! He asked for you so get off your ass and pick my son up!"

**ICHIGO POV**

Shinji didn't sound too overjoyed when I asked for him. He was probably on his period again. I heard a grunt followed by a thump. OH Great! Shinji's gonna drive like a maniac 'cause he's still half asleep. I probably should have just asked for Kensei 'cause he can drive! Plus he can drive just as fast as Shinji without being all over the place. He could totally be an underground street racer! I leaned against the wall of the abandoned building, one foot on the ground, on foot on the brick and hands in my pockets. 'I wasn't loitering officer, I promise.' There seemed to be more and more abandoned tenements these days. Well, I couldn't blame people 'cause they finally got smart enough to move away from here to avoid all the gang violence. Hell, the reason there were so many abandoned buildings was that people were running away and no one from the outside wanted to move in. If I hadn't lived all my life in Karakura, I wouldn't want to move here either. Shiro and Gin walked out of the building I had recently vacated and spotted me. Shiro waved and Gin's smirk, if possible, grew wider. They sauntered over and I couldn't help but smile.

"I see you still love those blue raspberry suckers. Is your tongue still azure?"

Shiro cackled before answering, "Nah. I haven't had them in a while so it's only baby blue right now."

"Hah. Blue enough for me!" I snorted.

"So, Ichigo, what are you still doing over here on the dark side?" Gin wondered

"Someone is coming to pick me up." I answered truthfully, "What are you doing out here?"

It was Gin's turn to snort, "Shi wanted to say goodbye. Guess it's a twin thing, but he knew you were still out here."

I laughed. "No, that's just a Shiro and I thing. Regular twins don't do things like that. Mom asked about you when I called, I told her you were fine and that I would have dragged your ass back if Gin wasn't here to protect you. I couldn't destroy such a cute couple!" Shiro paled at the mention of mom but smiled brightly when I finished, his grin rivaling Gin's.

"Thanks Ichi!" He beamed.

I shoved them into the alleyway right next to where we were talking just as Shinji screeched to a stop right in front of where I was standing, driving a red Porsche.

"Love you Shiro, bye Gin." I whispered. I approached a half-asleep Shinji, just as I had predicted, and open the driver seat door. Pulling Shinji out, I guided him to the passenger's side and helped him in. After buckling him in and closing the door, I crossed back over to the driver's side and waved to gin and Shiro, who were watching with mild interest. Hopping in, I buckled up and hit the gas and brake simultaneously, jerking the wheel to the right so I could drift around. I lifted my foot of the brake and sped away like a bat out of hell.

END!

BTW Jamie - chibi - chan. When you write a story, it's proper to write each person talking as a new paragraph. God. in all your book knowledge, I can't believe you didn't know that!

P_S_ Me and Jamie - chibi - chan are friends, I don't usually bash my readers, so don't be afraid to leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: Sometimes the Past is Best Left Unspoken.

**Warnings- Mentions of Yaoi, Mentions of Rape, Sad Story about Ichigo-You have been warned!~**

**SHIROSAKI POV**

"Wow Koi! Yur brothe' sur' knows 'ow t' drive! 'e coul' be an undagroun' stree' raca!" Gin shouted.

"I know, he was one. Ever heard of Ogichi?"

"Are ya' sayin' tha' he's _THE OGICHI_?! No way! I 'eard 'e died in a car acciden'."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? He's an _undefeated_ street racer and he dies in a silver minivan. I'm telling you, Ichigo is really, well _was_ really Ogichi!"

"But 'e 'ad bla' 'air unda 'is 'ood. An' red-brown eyes!"

"Yeah, and whose appearance does that remind you of? Besides, there are temporary hair dyes and colored contacts at any Walgreens you go to." I reasoned.

"D' ya mean Mugetsu wa' drivin'?" he asked.

"Nah, but we based 'Ogichi' on his look"

"Oh. 'ell. Why did Ichigo sto' bein' Ogichi? Why foo' everone jus' ta sto' bein' da numba' one stree' raca in da country?"

"cause Ichi was in to deep for his own good. By the time he realized it, the only way to get out was to kill of Ogichi. I gave Ichi free reign and boy, did he have fun with it!"

"Wha' do ya mean 'in too deep'?"

"Well, his manager would fuck him in return for keeping his secret. One night, the manager invited him over to his private beach house for a party. It turned into a gang rape. The manager had invited some of his old friends over, promising a good time. They over powered him and tied him to the bed before having their way with his body. They left him there, still tied up to the bed posts so they could enjoy him longer, at a different time. That's when Mugetsu was born. Scared the crap out of me when he comes bursting into our hideout, knocking the guards unconscious and beating people up. He came up to Yoruichi and Kisuke before passing out and turning back into Ichigo. Kisuke treated his injuries and told us he had been brutally raped. A couple days later Ichi woke up, but, he was super broken. Told me he would never leave my side again. I'm really glad we helped him fix himself, but when I met you, I risked breaking him again by disappearing. I'm thankful that he's still his lively self." By the time I had ended, tears were starting to form in Gin's eyes. Seeing my boyfriend so teary over my brother filled me with joy. I'm glad that they got along, even after them fighting earlier.

"It's okay, Gin. He doesn't let his experience bring him down."

"I-I know. Bu' 'es a good kid an' 'e don' nee' tha kin' o' experience." Gin sobbed.

"I know Gin, I know. It broke my heart when he told me what happened." Gin sank to his knees, blubbering all over my shoulder. He's so cute sometimes, I just wanted to eat him up! Continuing to pat his shoulder, I rubbed circles in his back like he had Ichi's and whispered soothing words in his ear, hoping to calm him down.

"Let's go inside. We can't have you catching a cold out here." I urged, shifting slightly.

"Alrigh'."

**LEONE POV**

Ichigo was Ogichi? This was some of the biggest news I had heard in a long time. I needed him on my team, if, he was, in fact, as good a driver as he used to be. Ogichi wasn't just known for his driving, though, but also for his thieving and silver tongue. Seriously, he got four guys out of a major drug bust by batting his eyes and sweet talking the cops. He could walk into a store and steal something, leave and be halfway across the country before anyone noticed. That being said, me believing that the hotheaded Orangette that was supposed to be at a family reunion was THE badass Ogichi? You have to be shitting me. I'm pretty gullible sometimes, but, really? I mean, from what I'd seen, Ichigo can drive pretty well, but Ogichi was, well, undefeated. And well, just because you can drive well doesn't mean you're _undefeated _good. But on the opposite side of the coin, Ichigo could have just been a little rusty, Ogichi 'died' four years ago and I haven't _really_ seen much of Ichigo's driving at all. They both had a similar body and the same hairstyle, from what I had seen under Ogichi's hood. Ugh. This was almost life changing. Maybe I should blackmail Ichigo to get him to work for me and my team? Ding Ding Ding. Great Idea Alert. I should probably go back inside now, I've no doubt been standing out here for the last twenty minutes and I should probably be in my room, in case Aizen decides I'm actually useful. He thinks I'm too annoying to be useful. Whatever. I stalked back in through the side door that I had exited through, skipping down the halls in the same manner that Gin usually did. Speak of the Devil, here he comes, skipping along.

"Hey-a There Leo. Whatcha doin?" He smirked.

"Not much, Really. Playing Stalker I suppose." I answered, grinning just as evilly.

"Oh? Who's da victim dis time?"

"The neighborhood Berryhead. I heard an interesting story about him." I played, acting innocent.

Gin strode forward, grasping my shirt collar and growled, the animalistic sound ripping itself through the silence that consumed the hallway.

"Don' ya hur' tha boy!" He threatened, letting go just to slap me in the face. Blood pooled in my mouth and ran down the corner of my lips as they stretched into a smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN!

Gomen! I haven't been able to write because I was banned from writing or reading Fanfiction and Manga. I couldn't watch anime either, so my Christmas break was spent trying to find something other than writing to do.


End file.
